1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a backlight assembly, a liquid crystal display (LCD) having the backlight assembly and a method of manufacturing the LCD, and more particularly to a backlight assembly including light-emitting blocks, an LCD having the backlight assembly and a method of manufacturing the LCD.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays include a first display panel having a plurality of pixel electrodes, a second display panel having a common electrode, and a liquid crystal panel having a dielectric-anisotropy liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second display panels. An LCD may display an image by generating an electric field between the plurality of pixel electrodes and the common electrode, and adjusting the intensity of the electric field to control the amount of light transmitted through the liquid crystal panel. The LCD may include a plurality of light-emitting blocks as a light source.
Display quality of the LCD can be improved by controlling a luminance of the light-emitting blocks. However, the light-emitting blocks increase a thickness of the LCD. Therefore, a need exists for an improved backlight assembly including the light-emitting blocks.